The present invention relates to mouthguards and, more particularly, to a hydrating mouthguard.
A mouthguard is a protective device for the mouth that covers the teeth and gums to prevent and reduce injury to the teeth, arches, lips and gums. A mouthguard is most often used to prevent injury in contact sports. Current mouthguards are bulky in certain areas, making them uncomfortable. Athletes using mouthguards can be distracted by the discomfort.
Further, it is important for athletes to stay hydrated during competition. At certain times, athletes may need to drink hydrating liquids to perform at a high level but may not have time to drink the hydrating liquids due to participating in the competition.
As can be seen, there is a need for a mouthguard that is comfortable and can be used to hydrate the user.